


My Synny one-shot

by aLady



Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: Just some kink, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Warning: NC-17(?), Public Sex something(?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/gifts).



> Learning English, so I wrote this.  
> If there's some incorrect, please inform me, thank you.

That's the first time they met.  
  


Danny and his brother, Larry, were in the shower at gym after they finished their  jogging. Sylar used his power so everyone in the shower couldn't see or even notice him except Danny.   
  


"You are...?" Danny asked. He knew someone stood in front of him.  
  


"My name is Sylar."  
  


"Okay, is there a problem? I don't think that we know each other."  
  


"No, we don't. But I like to make friend with you. " Sylar pushed Danny made him against the wall, which caused Danny's towel fell. He kissed Danny and stared at his blush.  
  


“What’s wrong with you!” Danny yelled. He tried to push Sylar away from him, but he noticed that he couldn’t move.  
  


“Larry! Larry!” Danny yelled, “Somebody! Help me!”   
  


But no one heard.  
  


“Why? What did you do? Why everyone in this shower…...”  
  


“Because they just can’t. They can’t see us, they can’t hear us. All because I don’t want them to ruin our date.”  
  


“Our date? I don’t want to date with you, I don’t know you and you scared me……”  
  


“In fact, I don’t care, I like you, I want you.”   
  


Danny knew that Sylar unzipped. And He felt Sylar’s penis against his hole.   
  


“What! What the hell are you doing!” Danny yelled again, but he could only hear Sylar’s laugh.  
  


“I’m DOING you, bebe.”   
  


Sylar licked Danny’s back as he pushed into him.  
  


“Ah------” Danny cried out. He could only feel pain.  Then, he felt tear in his hole.  
  


“My cock is big, right?”  
  


Pumping.  
  


“I don’t… I don’t fucking care!”  
  


“You are mine.”  
  


Pumping.  
  


“No! Ah...”  
  


Sylar’s cock was so damn hand, large, which was pumping harder and faster in Danny little, tight hole without any lube.  
  


Sylar cupped Danny’s balls, he played both of Danny’s ball like something toy..  
  


“Damn you!”  Danny sobbed.   
  


“You like it, don’t you? We both know it.” Sylar whispered.  
  


“Fuck you Sy, stop your superpower, take me back to the real! I don’t like it. How many times I told you, no like this! Why am I always get fuck by you? And why are you always show me public sex stuff?”

  
“Because I’m a Top and you are a Bottom, we’re not gonna fight about this right? Thought we were both agreed.”  
  


“No public sex! Even no one can notice us!”  
  


“But don’t you think this is so damn good and so damn exciting?”  
  


“No!”  
  


“But-- ”  
  


“I’m going home.”  
  


“No! You are not leaving me because of this right?”  
  


"My god, I’m going home because Mom’s birthday, she’s also invited you, you don’t remember?"  
  


"Oh, okay, my bad."  
  


“So, I’m gonna clean up and dress up, and you’ll drive, or ? Fly something?”  
  


"Drive."  
  


“Right, that’s my man. I’m glad you remember our rule 1 : Don’t frighten my family.”  
  


“Yes my angel.”  
  


**FIN.**


	2. 中文版

那是他們的初遇。

 

Danny跟哥哥Larry在體育館洗澡，因為他們剛剛運動完。Sylar用了超能力，讓整個淋浴間的人都看不到他，甚至不會注意到他，除了Danny。

 

「你是……？」Danny問道。他能感到有人站在他前面。

 

「我叫Sylar。」

 

「好～的，請問有什麼事嗎？我覺得我們應該不認識。」

 

「我們是不認識，不過我想跟你做朋友。」Sylar推了Danny並頂在牆上，這使Danny的浴巾掉了下來。他親吻Danny並看著他臉紅。

 

「你有什麼毛病！」Danny大叫。他試著推開Sylar但他注意到他不能動。

 

「Larry！Larry！誰來救我！」他大叫。

 

但沒有人聽得見。

 

「你做了什麼？為什麼大家都——」

 

「因為他們就是不能。他們聽不見我們，他們看不見我們，都因為我不想讓他們破壞我們的約會。」

 

「約會？我不想跟你約會！我不想要你！我不認識你而且你讓我很害怕……」

 

「老實說，我不在乎！我喜歡你，我想要你……」

 

Danny知道Sylar解開拉鍊，他感受到對方的陰莖抵在他的洞口。

 

「什麼——你在做什麼！」Danny再次大叫，但他只聽見Sylar的笑聲。

 

「我在做你啊！寶貝～」

 

Sylar舔了舔Danny的背並且插入。

 

「啊——」Danny哭叫出來。他只能感受到痛，感受他的後穴被撕裂。

 

「我的屌夠大吧？」

 

抽插。

 

「我……我……我他媽不在乎！」

 

「你是我的。」

 

抽插。

 

「不！啊——」

 

Sylar的屌是如此硬又大，他又抽又插，又快又硬，在Danny又小又緊的穴裡而且沒用任何潤滑。

 

Sylar抓了Danny的雙球，玩弄他們就好像玩弄什麼玩具一樣。

 

「去死啦！」Danny啜泣。

 

「你喜歡這樣，對吧？我們都很清楚……」Sylar低語。

 

「我操你Sy，停止你的超能力，帶我回到現實！我不喜歡這樣！我告訴你多少次了，不要這樣！為什麼每次被幹的都是我？為什麼你總是要弄什麼公開場合的愛愛？」

 

「因為我是一號你是零號，我們不是要為了這個吵架吧？我以為我們都同意了。」

 

「不要公眾場合的愛愛！大家都不會注意到也不行！」

 

「但你不覺得這很爽而且非常刺激嗎？」

 

「不！」

 

「但——」

 

「我要回家了。」

 

「不！你不會因為這樣離開我吧！」

 

「老天啊！我回家是因為我媽生日！她也邀請了你，你忘了？」

 

「噢，我的錯。」

 

「我要去輕裡身體然後穿衣服，你等下開車吧？還是你要飛什麼的？」

 

「開車。」

 

「這才是我男人，我很高興你記得我們的協定第一條：不准嚇到我家人。」

 

「是的，我的天使。」


	3. 2

Danny shakes his butts that Sylar can't push into him easily.

  
"You miss again, haha, miss again~"   
  


"I don't want to use my power but if you keep moving your ass, I'll fuck you to make you can barely walk!"

 

"You won't, you love me, so I know you won't."   
  


"Try me."   
  


Sylar uses his power, pinned Danny on the table.   
  


Then he uses his power to tear Danny's poor clothes, which makes Danny complete naked.   
  


"What... What are you doing! My family are in the living room, just next to us! "   
  


"They can't notice anyway, Danny, you make me crazy, I can't control myself now. I want to fuck you right here, right now. "   
  


"No! "

 

"Oh yes."

  
"We should wash these dishes!"   
  


"That's not a problem, I'll do it when we finish. And I'll do it by myself cos you can't walk nor stand at that time. "   
  


"Sylar!"   
  


"I think I should start from your mouth."He pushes his cock into Danny's mouth and 

pumping.   
  


"Keep licking, Don't try to bite me, I know you're mad, but you asked for it this time."   
  


"mmmm......"   
  


"Oh gosh, so good, you're doing a good job, Danny, you're so good......"   
  


Danny feels Sylar's dick become harder in his mouth. He tasted some pre-cum.    
  


"Danny, you guys finished yet?"   
  


Oh my God! It's Mom! She's in the kitchen!    
  


"Mrs. Valdessecchi, we will join you soon."   
  


"Danny, you really have a nice boyfriend, he's so sweet."   
  


"Thank you Mrs. Valdessecchi."   
  


When Sylar used his power on Mrs. Valdessecchi, he didn't stop to fuck Danny's pink mouth.

 

"It's time." Sylar says as he pull out his penis, and separates Danny's legs.   
  


He uses two fingers with lube into Danny's ass, he can feel Danny's anxiety and nervousness.   
  


"Even we fucked so many times, you still act like a virgin." He says, and use his big nose to rub Danny's half hard dick.   
  


Three fingers.   
  


Pumping.   
  


"No...... Sylar......You promised me you--"   
  


"I won't frighten your family, and they don't know anything."   
  


"Fine, this time is my bad, fuck me anyway."    
  


Sylar stops his act.   
  


"What? What are you waiting for?"   
  


"You want it, don't you?"   
  


"Yes and fuck me already!" He really want it.   
  


"As you wish."   
  


Sylar replaces his fingers to his hard cock, which makes Danny moan.   
  


"Ah ah......"   
  


"Feels good huh?"   
  


Danny nods.   
  


"I'll do it faster, because your family is waiting us to join them."   
  


Not wait Danny's reply, Sylar is pumping in his hole and again and again.   
  


He sucks Danny's nipples, makes them hard.   
  


Danny couldn't help but moan, they haven't done this speed before.   
  


"It's too fas...fast......"   
  


"But it's really good, isn't it?"   
  


"Sy... I think... I think i'm com..." He came.   
  


Sylar licks his come. and kisses Danny, let Danny eat his own come.   
  


Faster. Harder. Sylar keeps pumping.   
  


He comes eventually.   
  


"Wow, that was really fucking good." Sylar kisses his Danny who is tired and can barely speak a word.

  
"I think you should go to bed now." He uses his power, sending Danny to his room and bed. Then he washes all the dishes by his superpower.   
  


FIN

  
  



	4. 中文版

2

 

Danny搖晃自己的屁股讓Sylar沒辦把輕易進入。

 

「哈哈～沒中～沒中～」

 

「我不想用我的超能力，但是如果你繼續閃躲，我就用超能力然後把你幹到走不了路！」

 

「你不會的，你愛我，所以你不會～」

 

「試試看就知道！」

 

Sylar使用他的超能力把Danny定在桌上。

 

然後用他的超能力把Danny可憐的衣服撕裂開來，讓Danny完全赤裸。

 

「你、你在做甚麼！我家人就在隔壁而已——」

 

「反正他們也聽不到。Danny，你讓我瘋狂，我沒辦法控制自己。我現在就要幹你，現在，這裡。」

 

「不要！」

 

「噢要！」

 

「我們應該洗碗的！」

 

「那不是問題，我們做完之後我會洗，因為那時候你沒辦法站立。」

 

「Sylar！」

 

「我想我應該從你的嘴巴開始。」他把自己的屌塞入Danny的嘴巴裡然後抽送。

 

「繼續舔，別想咬我，我知道你很生氣，但這次是你自找的！」

 

「唔唔唔唔唔……」

 

「噢老天，太爽了，Danny，你做得很好，噢，你太棒了……」

 

Danny感覺到Sylar的屌在他嘴裡越變越硬，越變越大。他吃到一些前液。

 

「Danny，你們洗好了嗎？」

 

我的天啊！是老媽！她在廚房裡！

 

「 Mrs. Valdessecchi，我們很快就會加入你們。 」

 

「Danny，你真的有一個很好的男朋友，他好貼心啊！」

 

「謝謝你， Mrs. Valdessecchi。 」

 

當Sylar在Danny媽媽身上用超能力時，他並沒有停止操Danny的粉紅小嘴。

 

「是時候了。」Sylar抽出他的陰莖，然後分開Danny的雙腿。

 

他用了兩根塗了潤滑劑的手指進入Danny的穴裡，他可以感覺到Danny的焦慮跟緊張。

 

「即使我們都幹了這麼多回，你還是像個處子一樣。」他一邊說，譯邊用他的大鼻子摩擦Danny半挺的陰莖。

 

三根手指。

 

抽送。

 

「不……Sylar……你答應過我……」

 

「我不會嚇到你的家人，他們也什麼都不知道。」

 

「好吧！這次是我的錯，幹我吧隨便。」

 

Sylar停止動作。

 

「啥？你還等什麼？」

 

「你想要，對不對？」

 

「對，然後快來上我！」他真的想要。

 

「如你所願。」

 

Sylar用自己硬挺的陰莖取代自己的手指，這讓Danny呻吟起來。

 

「啊……噢……」

 

「爽吧？」

 

Danny點頭。

 

「我會加快速度，因為你家人還在等著我們呢。」

 

沒等Danny回答，Sylar不停抽送，抽送。

 

他吸吮Danny的乳頭，讓他們紅腫又挺立。

 

Danny只能呻吟，他們從未用這樣的速度做過。

 

「太……太快了……」

 

「但真的很爽，對吧？」

 

「Sy……我覺得我……我要——」他到了。

 

Sylar舔了舔Danny的精液，然後親吻他，讓他吃自己的精液。

 

快，更快；深，更深。Sylar繼續操著Danny。

 

他終於射了。

 

「哇！這真是他媽太爽了！」Sylar親吻他的Danny，他的Danny已經累得說不出一個字。

 

「我想你應該上床去了。」他使用超能力將Danny送到床上去。然後用超能力將盤子都洗乾淨。

  
完。


End file.
